Reaping Christmas
by KittynMina
Summary: A mini-story/ficlet collection focusing on the reapers and their Chirstmasy fun.
1. Half a Job

**A/N:** Yes, a fluffy, cute mini-series (as I've taken to calling them) of Christmas ficletsthat kind of fit together and take place somewhere in the six month gap in the middle of Glass Emeralds but works just as well on their own. There will be five (hopefully), one for each of the five main reapers (that's Ron, Will, Eric, Alan and Grell, no Undertaker, sorry) and they will mostly be ridiculously cute and pointless. So, please enjoy and review guys.

* * *

><p><strong>Half a<strong>** Job**

Ronald isn't very organised and his wrapping paper isn't being agreeable. Luckily, William's there to keep him on track and working hard. Or possibly he'll just be another distraction.

* * *

><p>It was snowing outside. Thick and fast, almost a white out, with heavy grey clouds swirling overhead. Ronald watched the snow quietly, torn between he liking for staying warm and dry and going out to play. It was childish, yes, but he liked the snow. Then again, he also liked sitting, wrapped up snugly in a blanket with some hot cocoa by his fire. Especially given who was sitting across from him.<p>

William chuckled softly and Ronald sighed. "What now?"

"Nothing," William said, glancing away. "Just how about you put down the mug focus on wrapping, ok?"

Ronald frowned and put down his mug and glanced at the present he'd been wrapping. It was a mess. He sighed and tore off the shiny red paper, scrunched it up into a ball chucked it into the bin. The past few years at Christmas he'd got Alan and Eric to help him with wrapping. He just couldn't be bothered with the hassle.

To start with his wrapping paper didn't agree with him and Grell's present was a very awkward shape. No matter what he did Ronald couldn't get the paper to look like an adult had wrapped it. Not that anyone really saw him as an adult anyway, but that wasn't the point. He wasn't a child.

The second issue- and possibly the most annoying one- was that sticky tape's favourite thing to stick to was _not_ wrapping paper. No, it was itself. And his scissors. And the carpet and him and his hair and anything else but what it was _supposed _to be sticking to.

Ronald growled and glared at the paper and William chuckled again earning him a glare too. He didn't look bothered though.

"I give up," Ronald said, dropping the roll of paper. "I give up. I'll put a bow on it and Grell won't care."

"There's no point doing half a job, Ronald," William said gently.

"But it's Christmas," he moaned.

"Even at Christmas," he replied.

Ronald pouted and folded his arms but William just watched him quietly. After a few minutes, he couldn't take it any longer. He got up and picked up a packet of Christmas cards and a gold pen. Sitting back down again, he noticed everything William had wrapped was absolutely perfect. Of course. He glared at the messy red present again before turning to the list of people he had to give cards too. He'd start with the obvious ones; Eric, Alan, Grell and William. And then there was Michelle and her division, even if he hadn't worked with them for long, they were a nice bunch and he made a point of making sure no one got left out. Then all the girls- and a few men- he'd been out with, all the girls in admin and the secretarial offices... the list went on and on.

"Are you coming to the office party on Christmas eve?" he said, absently picking up a sparkly red pen and doodling and candy cane on Grell's card. "Some of us are dressing up."

William raised an eyebrow sceptically. "What on earth makes you think I'd even consider either of those proposals? I would have thought you'd know me better than that by now."

"Well, I wouldn't want to assume and make you feel like I didn't want you around."

"I have no interest in your silly parties, Ronald, or dressing up."

"Fine, fine." There was a moment of silence before he realised he'd covered Grell's card in Christmas doodles. He frowned then shrugged and slipped it into the envelope. Grell wouldn't mind, he'd probably think it was extra love and care. "I don't know what to go as though."

"And you're asking me because?" William said.

"Grell's going as the Cheshire cat," Ronald said, tapping the pen thoughtfully. "Eric says I should go as a puppy."

"Somehow I'm not surprised."

"I'm not doing it. I'm trying to get rid of that nickname. Hey, on the subject, Michelle was talking about going as the Queen. You and her would make the best Queens." William frowned and glanced over. "To paraphrase, the Queen of Hearts is uncontrollable fury, blind and aimless, like raw power- and she likes lopping people's heads off- while the Red Queen's passion is calm and cold, strict and formal but not unkind."

"I'm going to start taking your books away," William muttered.

"But I like Alice."

"Aren't you doing cards?"

"I've given up," Ronald muttered. "This is the part of Christmas I hate. You know, I haven't even got you anything. I don't know what to get you. I feel dead bad about it."

William frowned, then slowly crawled over and took the cards from him. Ronald glanced at him warily as William traced his fingers over his jaw, gently turned him to face his boss, his thumb slowly brushing his lips. His lips parted slightly, eyes sliding shut a little and a soft blush coming to his cheeks. No matter what, William always knew how to relax him.

"Now then," William murmured, leaning closer to their lips were only a hair apart. "You should know I don't mind what you get me. It's the thought that counts and I really don't mind what you get me. I don't really even need a present."

"But I have to get you something," Ronald insisted, reaching up and tangling his fingers in his hair. "It wouldn't be fair if you get me something I didn't get you something in return."

He frowned thoughtfully, then reached over to the wrapping paper and ribbons, then picked up a small sticky backed premade bow. Before he could say a word, William peeled off the backing and stuck it to the side of Ronald's glasses. Ronald glanced up at the bow then up at William.

"There," William said, fingers brushing his cheek gently. "Now, I've got the perfect gift. I'd always wanted a puppy for Christmas."

Ronald's cheeks burned and he was sure he was bright red. "You're actually kind of sweet when you want to be, aren't you?"

"Shh, Ronald," he whispered, gently undoing a few buttons on Ronald's shirt. "You know, the best part about presents?" Ronald shook his head slightly, completely losing the power of speech. "Unwrapping them."

Ronald blushed heavily but grinned up at William. He pulled him down and William kissed him gently. He giggled slightly and leant up to kiss William's nose. He adored William, more than anyone he'd ever been with. He was everything Ronald had ever wanted. He'd never wanted to spend Christmas with anyone before. He smirked as an idea popped into his head and tugged slightly on William's hair, just enough to draw a groan.

"You don't have to wait for Christmas for that."

William smirked and for moment Ronald thought he might actually be agreeing but he moved back slightly and returned to wrapping presents. "That's not how it works, Ronald. It's the anticipation that makes it all the better when you finally receive your gift. And stop doodling over the cards. Get back to work."

He sighed and put down the cards, glaring over at the mess of shiny red paper. It was almost as much trouble as the person he was giving it to.


	2. Soft as Snow

**A/N:** Yes, a second chapter, as promised. This time it's Eric/Alan being ridiculously cute in the snow. It's been snowing here, that's what put me in the mood for this. Well, it did snow, it's pretty much all ice and slush now, which is great for watching cars trying to get to work. Not so great for the long treck five minutes up a hill to the shop, but yeah, that's what inspired this. Thank you to the people who've reviewed so far and please leave me more.

* * *

><p><strong>Soft as Snow<strong>

Alan likes the snow and ice. Eric, not so much. On a romantic day off, Alan finds himself comparing Eric to snow.

* * *

><p>"I hate the snow," Eric growled.<p>

Alan smiled and leant against Eric's arm, slowly entwining their fingers. Christmas meant more time off, a reduced schedule and lots of parties. Ronald, Eric and Grell loved it, of course, but Alan wasn't so interested in parties. At least he always knew Eric would be with him for Christmas. He smiled noticing Ronald wandering passed with William and Grell. Eric laughed and whistled, drawing their attention.

"What's with the bow, Puppy?" he laughed.

Ronald glared over and pulled the bow of his glasses, sticking it on the bridge of Grell's glasses instead. The redhead went cross eyed and William sighed, pulling Ronald along. The little blonde waved and ran along behind him before slipping on an icy patch and his feet flew out from under him, landing on his behind. Grell and Eric burst out laughed while William just watched him with a small smirk. Alan smiled gently as Grell and William helped Ronald up.

"See why I hate snow?" Eric said, brushing the snow off a cafe chair and sitting down. Alan brushed off his own chair and joined him. "It always comes with ice. And it's cold and it's wet and always means loads of people fall over. Normally me."

"No, it's usually Ronald or Grell," Alan said. A waitress came over and took his orders. "For a well balanced kid Ronald slips on the ice a lot. William never falls over though."

"I would love to see that," he laughed. The waitress set down their coffees, muttering quietly about the cold and sitting outside. "You're really not coming to the Christmas party with us?"

"No. I think I'll stay at home, thanks. I need to catch up on some reading and I've still got your presents to wrap. I don't want to spoil the surprise. Besides, I'll probably work the Christmas Eve shift with William. It's the third year in a row he's ended up doing it you know."

"The names get drawn out the hat," Eric said with shrug and sipping his coffee. "There's no conspiracy going on."

"Just bad luck."

Alan smiled slowly and sat back, letting his coffee warm his hands even through his thick woollen gloves and his leather work gloves. Eric was right, the snow was wet and cold and slippery but it was beautiful. While it had been grey and overcast the day before, it was suddenly sunny and the snow glistened and the ice reflected and split the light as the water dripped off it. He smiled and sipped his coffee slowly. It was like some kind of idealistic painting. And there was no one he'd rather share it with than Eric- even if the blonde didn't appreciate it like he did.

"Remember our first Christmas together?" Alan murmured.

Eric grinned. "Together? Or..." He caught Alan's hand and kissed his fingers. "_Together_?"

Alan sighed and pulled his hand away trying- and failing- to glare at him and get him to act seriously. "Either will do, they were both pretty romantic."

"Don't say that too loud, sweetheart, people might hear you and think I'm going soft."

"The only thing soft about you is your hair, love. Everyone knows you've got to be a real tough guy to pull off a perm like that."

"Perm? This is totally natural."

"You're a brunette, Eric. There's nothing natural about your hair."

Eric frowned and leant against his palm then grinned. "When I was your mentor, I took you home and cooked for you and made sure you ate a decent meal-"

"Then washed me and brushed me and gave me a nice warm basket to sleep in," Alan muttered. "I wasn't a _stray_, Eric."

"Calm down, sweetheart, you'll give yourself another attack," he laughed and patted his head, taking a moment to run his fingers through his hair. Alan smiled. "You're so cute when you're getting so worked up."

"I'm going to kick you out if you keep this."

"It's _my_ apartment."

"And?"

Eric frowned and nodded. He was right and they both knew it. It might have technically been Eric's apartment but if anyone was getting kicked out it was Eric, mainly because he was too paranoid about Alan's illness and wouldn't dare to kick Alan out.

"Fine, fine," Eric said quietly. "Without you I wouldn't look nearly as manly anyway. You do realise you're the woman in this relationship, why else would you want someone as obviously masculine as me?"

Alan sighed, biting his lip to keep from calling him an idiot. It didn't work like that and he knew it. Instead, he smiled sweetly. "Darling, your insight really is incredible but if you want someone feminine why don't you just, oh I don't know, date a woman?"

"Well, your mood swings are slightly less violent and unpredictable than a woma- ow!" Alan kicked him under the table and narrowed his eyes. "Maybe not."

"Come on, maybe if we're walking you'll be so focused on not falling over you'll stop putting your foot in your mouth," Alan said, getting up and leaving the money for their drinks under the coffee cup. "You haven't ever heard the phrase when you're in a hole stop digging, have you?"

"When did I start digging?" Eric called, getting up and following as quickly as the icy streets would let him.

"Several years ago."

"That's not fair, and I'm very good at making it up to you."

Eric grinned and Alan folded his arms, doing his best to look like he was still annoyed. Of course, Eric didn't seem to be all that bothered by it, he'd been using feminine terms to describe him for years and no matter what Alan said it didn't do anything to deter him. He sighed and slowly wrapped his arms around Eric's, using him for a support and balance. Even their winter work boots couldn't get a lot of grip on the ice.

"So, have you done all your Christmas shopping? Or have you somehow managed to forget Christmas like you always do my birthday?"

"If it helps I remember that you're fifty-two," Eric said with a shrug.

"Yes, and the date of my birthday is?" Alan asked, glancing sceptically up at him.

"February... ninete-"

"Lower, love."

"Sixteen-"

"Seventeenth, Eric," he snapped. "February seventeenth."

"And Christmas is the twenty-fifth. I know what date Chri-"

He slipped on a patch of unseen ice, swearing loudly and pulling Alan down on top of. Alan frowned and scowled down at him. At least Eric hadn't fallen on top of him. Eric was a lot heavier than he was. He climbed slowly to his knees, pulling himself up on a streetlamp, then offered Eric his hand. He smiled and gently brushed the soft snow from Eric's hair. His smile grew slowly. The snow was so soft and pure and beautiful but could easily hid a harsh, hard underneath. It made people fall so easily. So much like Eric. He saw the beauty Eric held, even beneath that tough exterior everyone else saw.

"You're so clumsy, Eric," he said quietly.

"It's not my fault the ice is so slippery," Eric grumbled. "Snow should be banned."

"What?" Alan said quietly. "You can't ban snow, it's a natural weather phenomenon."

"You watch me," he laughed. "I can do anything. You just watch and wait, I'll find a way to ban snow, control the weather, and I'll find a way to find to cure your illness. All through sheer force of will."

Alan giggled and leant against his chest. "You're just a big softy really, aren't you Eric?"

"Yeah... I suppose..." He sighed and kissed the top of Alan's head. "Just don't tell anyone. Especially not Grell, I'd never hear the end of it."


	3. Lonely This Christmas

**A/N:** A slightly different chapter. Well, there's an odd number of reapers, so someone had to be left out of the cute fluffy pairings. Sorry, Grell. I love him, but... you know, pairings. You know, I was worried I'd get distracted and leave this half finished, that would be so like me, but it looks like I might actually get all five chapters up. And in time for Christmas. Wouldn't that be great? Anyway, yes, thank you for the lovely reviews so far, and please keep them coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Lonely This Christmas<strong>

Grell finds himself musing on traditions and relationships, old and new, and realises that he's being forgotten.

* * *

><p>Love was quite definitely all the more apparent in the reaper realm at Christmas. Grell was sitting in a cafe watching the people passing by hand in hand. Generally, there were three types of Christmas couples; all the old, long term steady partners who'd spent decades together and were just going about their normal Christmas routine; the newer little romances, where they didn't have a routine but wanted to give it ago, to try and make it work... and people who just didn't want to be alone at Christmas.<p>

People just got all mushy at Christmas.

Not that Grell minded. He liked romance as much as the next person. But romance wasn't so much fun if he wasn't involved in it. He wasn't that lucky. No, everyone was allowed to be all mushy and romantic in the Christmas festivities but him.

Eric and Alan, of course, were out enjoying the beauty of the snowy realm. Well... Alan was enjoying the snowy view, Grell was pretty sure Eric was just enjoying the view of Alan. Eric and Alan were one of those old couples. Grell smiled and sipped his coffee, watching through the window as Alan slipped on the ice and Eric caught him, hanging onto streetlamp to keep them both from falling. That was how they were; they relied on each other for support, to keep from falling into depression.

Well, it was no secret that before Alan came along Eric was bored out of this mind with his job. He liked to go out drinking and partying and was something of a womanizer. Actually, he was a lot like Ronald was before he found someone to settle him. Although, Grell had suspected Ronald had been the way he was for much the same reason Eric was- trying to numb themselves to the pain or boredom. Alan was a fragile, sensitive little thing. He got upset sometimes. Before Eric he'd isolated himself. He'd been in a relationship- if they could call it that- when he'd first been assigned to their division. Eric was, of course, insanely jealous and Grell suspected he'd actually had a hand in splitting them up. Eric was the only person he belonged with though.

They were soul mates- if Grell believed in such a thing. Actually, sometimes he thought Eric and Alan were the poster boys for soul mates. They were never happier then when they were together and no one could imagine them with anyone else anymore.

They had their little Christmas traditions too. Alan got a new scarf every year since Eric kept telling him to stay warm in the winter because of his illness. Alan hadn't listened so Eric gave up and gave him one for Christmas. Since then, he'd got one every year, and they were getting more and more unreasonably bright and colourful just as a joke between them. Grell smiled and sighed as Alan leant up to give Eric a thank you kiss and Eric adjusted the bright blue scarf around Alan's neck.

His gaze turned slowly to the bow attached to his bracelet. It was the same on Ronald had stuck on his glasses the day before. Ronald had taken them off his own glasses, only for a new bow to be on the side of his glasses the next time he saw him, only this time with a tag on it as well. _Property of William T Spears_.

Even William was getting all mushy and romantic. Well, at least, his cold outer shell was slipping a little. All because of some cute little blonde. Now, Grell liked Ronald well enough. They were good friends actually, but William was _his_ first. It still stung that William had chosen that dumb blonde over him, but he didn't hold it against Ronald so much as William. Well, he didn't hold it against either of them really.

Ronald was a good looking boy and he was fun and cheery. And Grell _supposed_ he was good for William... maybe... Well, Ronald calmed William down. He made him relax and helped him into something of a social life. And William... well, William didn't take any of his rubbish. Those closest to Ronald knew he used his charms to get what he wanted sometimes. William seemed to see something different to everyone else. He seemed to have decided there was _far_ more to him than those deceivingly bright smiles and laughs. He often said Ronald was far smarter than he looked. Whatever he saw in Ronald, Grell didn't quite get it.

They were still new together though. They hadn't even been together six months. They were cute, even if Grell tried not to approve. Seeing how much Ronald cared for William- that boy had never had any truly _serious_ relationships are far as Grell could remember- and vice versa was kind of heart warming. They were still working each other out, still in the stage where they were both a little cautious. It was adorable and romantic; William sticking bows on Ronald and claiming him as his property- although he might have just been being possessive. To be fair, Grell wouldn't have minded getting a gorgeous man with a bow on under his tree for Christmas. Maybe a demon butler shaped present would be waiting for him...

Grell remembered back in the days before Ronald came along, when he used to spend Christmas with William, whether William liked it or not. And they had fun, damn it. Well, he had fun, William seemed to merely humour him. That was ok though. If William really didn't like him he would have just kicked him out instead. In fact Christmas was the one day a year William hadn't seemed to mind having him in his apartment. He'd dress up and join William and drink with him and make sure he at least smiled once.

Unfortunately, this year Grell was pretty sure he'd feel like a third wheel. William had his new little Christmas cheer. All Grell had was an empty apartment, a few invitations to parties and his cup of coffee. He considered going to see Sebastian, but then he probably wouldn't be any happier to see him than William. No... he was going to be all alone that Christmas, he wasn't even lucky enough to be lonely with someone.

"What are you looking so down about?"

He glanced up to see Michelle smiling at him with a pile of files in her arms. He smiled slightly and she laughed. He remembered Michelle had thrown amazing Christmas parties when she was student the year above him. She was never lonely at Christmas

"Come on, Cheshire Cat, where's your grin gone? Anyone would think you weren't happy to be spending Christmas with Will."

"Will's spending Christmas with his little lap dog," Grell muttered.

"Hasn't he told you yet, sweetie?" she laughed. Grell looked up sharply. "He thought you'd feel left out so he decided maybe the five or you should spend it together. What did you think he and Ronald were doing up at the office on their day off?"

Grell's jaw dropped and he stared at her dumbly as he picked up she picked up her coffee and hurried out to the office, skidding along the frozen streets with a huge grin until she fell over. Somehow her coffee managed to stay in its cup though.

Finally, it all sank in. William had... thought about his feeling? It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He stood up and strode out back towards the offices, a grin plastered across his lips. William actually cared!


	4. Dormice are Festive

**A/N:** A return to the cuteness after a slightly more serious chapter last chapter. More adorable Will/Ron. More Wonderland refrences. Yays! A slightly longer chapter as well, I don't know why. It just kind of wrote itself in its ridiclous cuteness. So, thank you for your reviews and please keep them coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Dormice are Festive<strong>

William just wants to finish his work as quickly as possible. The world seems to be conspiring against him though as a certain blonde attempts to prove that dromice give the best Christmas presents.

* * *

><p>Life, William decided coming in from a late night collecting souls, was against him.<p>

For the third year in a row, he had ended up with a Christmas shift. Most reapers got the Christmas period off- or at least at reduced shifts- and they only ran a skeleton staff. Next to him, Alan Humphries was brushing the snow off of his woollen winter coat. The Christmas period was full of parties, and no doubt Eric, Ronald and Grell were off at one. That was probably why Alan had offered to work the shift with William. The smaller brunette wasn't one of rowdy parties and drinking and was always trying to be helpful. It had been good to have someone there to help.

Another perk of the Christmas season meant that reports were only expected to be filled with the basics. He had offered to let Alan just leave and ignore the paperwork. He'd do it all. It was his job. Alan had refused to let him work alone though. William sighed.

"Come into my office at least," he said. "I'll turn on the heater."

"Alright."

They worked quietly in near silence with the gas heater burning quietly in the background. William preferred to work one on one with Alan than anyone else in his division. Grell was Grell, Eric and he clashed a lot over little things even if Eric did do good work and Ronald was far too distracting.

It wasn't that he was difficult to work with. He worked very hard most the time. He might have acted like a lazy idiot bored with his job sometimes but when he did the work, he always worked hard, even if it was only to avoid overtime. The problem arose when Ronald got bored of work towards the end of the day, or managed to finish before William. He had been known to invade William's office, sitting on his desk, disturbing his neat stacks of work and just natter on about nothing. He listened though, on the off chance that Ronald said something important. He could just talk and talk but not actually _say_ anything. Sometimes he'd say something that he remembered though.

For the past few days, for instance, Ronald had been talking about the party he was going to that night- a costume party. Apparently, Grell had been talking about dressing him up as a puppy. Ronald wasn't impressed by the nickname at the best of times, especially not since Grell and Eric had managed to get a collar on him. He'd started complaining about how puppies aren't even festive.

"Would you like me to do anymore, Mr Spears?" Alan said.

"No, that's alright, Mr Humphries. I think I can manage on my own. You can go if you'd like."

"Alright, well, good night, Mr Spears." He got up and pulled on his coat, scarf and woollen gloves. "Would you like me to work tomorrow night with you as well?"

"It's your time off, you can do what you like. I can manage on my own if you have other plans. I'm sure Slingby will have plans for you."

"I'll see how it goes then." He smiled slightly turned to leave. "Goodnight, William. And... merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Alan."

Alan's smile brightened slightly, as it always did when William called him by his name. It was one of Ronald's little insistences. He said he was _humanising_ him. Alan was starting to call him by his name too.

There was movement outside the office and a tall, slim brunette woman poked her head around the door. He frowned. Michelle Galloway was the supervisor of another collection team who had their offices just down the hall. She appeared to have a party dress on beneath her winter coat and white and red striped stockings that disappeared above the hem of the coat.

"I am the ghost of Christmas past, here to make you change your cold hearted ways," Michelle wailed. "You must stop thinking about work and come to the party with your friends."

"Can I help you, Michelle?" he said.

"Are you coming to the party or not?" she said quietly. "You don't need to dress up."

"And just what are you going as?"

Michelle sighed and unbuttoned her coat slowly to reveal a mid thigh length dress; the main dress was black with a white hem and red heart pattern across it and a larger heart over her chest. She smiled and fluttered a fan. It was then William noticed a small crown on her elaborate hair style.

"You're the Queen of Hearts. A highly inaccurate Queen of Hearts."

She nodded and made a heart with her fingers. "Always. Because, as you know, I'm forever capturing poor hearts and just breaking them."

"I'm sure. And I just thought it was your penchant for removing people's heads," William said, returning back to his paperwork. "What did you want?"

"Oh, just to know if you were coming or not?" Michelle said with a grin.

"I'm not. Goodnight."

"Alright, alright," she said, waving and turning to leave. "Well, goodnight then. I remember when we were younger and you were more fun."

"No I wasn't," he muttered.

"Well you at least pretended to be."

He sighed as the door slammed and returned to work. After what must have been only fifteen minutes of silence the door to the main office opened and closed again. If he had to put up with Grell or Michelle anymore he was sure he was going to have a breakdown. But there wasn't the clicking of high heels on the floor.

There was a knock on his office door and it opened slowly. William glanced up just a pair of ears popped around the door frame. He frowned. They were slightly rounded, grey ears. He frowned and Ronald strode in with a light spring in his step and a bright grin.

"Having a good night?"

"People keep interrupting my work," William said.

"Too bad," Ronald said, hoping up to sit on William's desk, right on top of the pile of papers William was trying to work on. He sighed and gave up, sitting back in his chair. "So, you're not coming to the party then?"

"No," he said firmly.

Why everyone was suddenly asking him to come to the party was beyond him. They didn't usually care that much. He didn't go to parties and they all knew that. He frowned and looked over Ronald slowly. Along with the grey ears, he had on a white shirt, a reddish waistcoat- with a silly z-shaped pin- and black jeans with his normal white Oxfords- although William could see a pair of snow covered winter boots in the doorway. He smiled and adjusted a bowtie. He didn't even know Ronald had any bowties.

"Not a puppy then?" he said quietly.

"No," Ronald snapped. "I'm a dormouse. See, tail and everything. Have you seen Michelle or Grell?"

"Michelle was in here about fifteen minutes ago. I haven't seen Sutcliff, thank heavens."

Ronald sighed. "Yeah, too bad... I need to find them soon."

"So dormice are festive, are they? Or does the party have an Alice in Wonderland theme?"

"Bit of both," Ronald said, leaning forwards to rest his elbows on his knees, bringing their noses so they were almost touching. He offered William a small, innocent smile but, of course, William didn't buy it for a second. "And of course dormice are festive." He lowered his voice slightly as his eyes took a playful glint. "We give all the best presents. I'll show you later. We'll see if you can make me squeak, huh?"

"I think we both know if I want you to squeak you will. Now, would you kindly vacate my desk so I can finish my work?"

"Alright." He smirked and slipped down off the desk and onto William's lap, bringing their faces even closer. "Better?"

He looked so angelic and innocent, like a child who was merely doing what a parent told them. William had worked with Ronald long enough to be somewhat immune to his innocent charms and dazzling smiles- even if he did appreciate them- but recent relationship developments between them had taught him there was a devious, intelligent little mind behind the childish exterior. Ronald knew exactly what he was doing.

"Don't you have a party to go to?" William murmured, running his hand slowly down his side as Ronald buried his head in his shoulder. Ronald shivered but didn't answer. "I know even you can't fall asleep that quickly, Ronald."

"I'm the sleepy dormouse," Ronald breathed. "I can fall asleep as fast as I like."

He nuzzled against William's neck and William sighed, gently stroking his side. One of Ronald's major draws that had surprised him was how calm and still he was capable of being. Despite being so boisterous and loud, there were so many moments when he was content to simply sit in his arms quietly and fall asleep or read something.

"Feel free to work around me," he whispered. "You've done it before."

"You've got to go to your party," William said. "Go on."

"Stuff the party," Ronald said, sitting up slightly to gaze into his eyes. "I've got something much better right here."

"Will!" Grell called, bursting in the door. "Have you seen- Oh, there you are, Mousy." Ronald pouted slightly and buried his head in William's shoulder once more. "It's not use hiding there. I can see you."

"But I want to stay here," Ronald whined. "It's warm here."

"I wouldn't know," he said, folding his arms and cocking his hip. "I'm not _allowed_ to sit on his lap. _Apparently_ it's inappropriate. Come on, Mousy, we need to go. We're going to be _late_ late rather than just fashionably late. Let's go."

"Sutcliff, what exactly _are_ you going as?" William said.

"Isn't that obvious?" he snapped. "I'm the Cheshire Cat! Look at my wonderful smile." He grinned, baring his teeth for William. "Aren't I simply the most beautiful little cat you've ever seen?" He leant over the arm of the chair and meowed softly, nuzzling up against his cheek and almost purring. "Let me eat that nasty mouse and you can have a proper pet on your lap."

"Go away," Ronald snapped, tightening his arms around William. "He's mine."

William sighed and rolled his eyes. The little blonde had a bad habit of getting jealous and protective and possessive of William. Relaxed and laid back as he was, he'd recently learnt how insecure Ronald could be. He didn't like if William mentioned any previous relationships or if someone else flirted with him. He generally only tolerated Grell because he liked, respected- and maybe feared- him. William didn't mind. It was sweet really, even though it was irrational.

Still, he needed to get on with his work.

"Go," he said quietly, nudging Ronald off. "Go to your party."

"Right. Come on, Ronald," Grell said, pulling him away. "Party time!"

Ronald pouted as Grell pulled him out and glanced over his shoulder. "Don't you go anywhere, boss. I'll be back soon."

He worked in silence for a few hours before Ronald returned. He smiled and strode in, locking the door behind him with a casual flick of his wrist. William didn't really mind when Ronald pushed back his chair and slipped onto his lap.

"Didn't I tell you I'd be back?"

"Won't you be missed?" William said quietly.

"I don't care," Ronald laughed. "Being with you tends to make up for most things. Besides, I made sure I wasn't seen sneaking off. So... didn't I promise you I'd be back? That's the other thing about us dormice; not only do we give the best presents, we always keep our promises."

"I've yet to see any proof that dormice give the best presents," he said, slowly running his fingers through the soft golden hair. "You'd better live up to all the hype."

Ronald laughed and slid off his lap once more, settling on his knees and resting on his arms in William's lap with a small, innocent smile. William smirked slightly. Perhaps _he_ was a bad influence on Ronald. When they'd first got together Ronald had almost no patience, he'd want to get everything done as quickly as possible. However, recently, he'd started to draw it out more. Not that William minded too much, it was just an interesting point.

"What are you thinking about?" Ronald murmured.

"You, of course."

"Ronnie!" Grell called, banging on the door. "I knew I'd find you here. Get your hands off Will, get your tail out here and come back to the party."

Ronald glared at the door, then stood slowly. What magnificent time Grell had, as always. The redhead was forever interrupting their time together. William sighed and caught Ronald by the back of his neck, drawing him into a gentle kiss.

"Come to my place after you've done," the blonde whispered against his lips.

William nodded. He was spending most his time in Ronald apartment when he wasn't working anyway. He gave him a teasingly short, sweet kiss before gently pushing him away. They'd have plenty of time later, after all, the night was still young. He smiled slightly as Ronald pouted, not making any move towards the door but instead leaning back over his chair with a cheeky, childish grin. He obviously had no intention of doing as he was told and leaving him to work.

"You should go before, little dormouse, before Grell decides to use his scythe to break open the door."

"Hmm...I suppose so... later then, boss." He grinned and nuzzled his neck. "I'll just have to leave with the promise of what's to come."

And Ronald called _him_ a tease.

"Mousy!"

Ronald jumped and turned to the door. Grell wouldn't wait much longer. William smiled slightly watching him leave. The little blonde was right; dormice definitely gave the best presents.


	5. An Office Christmas

**A/N:** Merry Christmas. So, here it is the final of my Christmas mini-series or whatever it is. And Eric takes us through Christmas day in the office. Because I love Eric. He's adorably and sexy all at once. Love him and after what I put him through in Glass Emeralds it's nice to write something so sweet. So, yes. thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming. Merry Christmas, guys.

* * *

><p><strong>An Office Christmas<strong>

William's arranged from the division to have Christmas in their office so no one feels left out. Eric finds himself considering those closest to him, the people he loves and what's going to happen.

* * *

><p>Family was a strange concept to most reapers. They didn't remember how they were created, if they had a life before, none of them really remembered and no one ever mentioned seeing someone they'd reaped come back. Sometimes, people had flashes, like a dream they couldn't quite recall and so often they got the sense of familiarity and déjà vu. But none of them truly remembered.<p>

So, it was unsurprising that none of them really understood what it was like to have a family. Then again, there were a few lucky ones who had figured it out. Eric considered himself one of the lucky ones.

"Ooooh!" Grell squealed. "You even put up a tree, Will!"

Eric smiled and Alan squeezed his arms around his waist. "Isn't this nice? Everyone together like this?"

"He makes it sound like it was all William's idea," Eric muttered.

"It's Christmas, Eric," Alan said firmly. "Let him think what he likes. We're all supposed to be enjoying ourselves."

"I'm enjoying myself," Ronald said.

Eric glanced over. Ronald was sitting on the floor, his head resting on William's lap, munching away happily on a chocolate. Not surprising really. He'd always been the most obviously childish. William was running his fingers through Ronald's hair silently with a small smile. The blonde still had a silly little bow and tag on his glasses, marking him as William's _'present'_. He'd put back on his maroon waistcoat from the night before- complete with his z-shaped pin- over a thick white t-shirt and dark jeans. All accompanied but his beloved snowy white Oxfords. Eric was also sure he'd see the pair of mouse ears from the night before sitting on his head when he and Alan had come in but Ronald had quickly pulled them off seeing them. He wasn't sure if he was more surprised or amused to come in early Christmas day to find them in William's office with Ronald on his knees between William's legs.

"So, can we open the presents now?" Ronald said. "I wanna know what I got."

"It's not all about presents, Ronald," William said.

"I know," he laughed. "But that doesn't mean they're not fun."

Eric smiled and pulled out his chair from behind his desk, pulling Alan down onto his lap. "If you keep eating all those chocolates, you're going to get fat, Puppy."

Ronald frowned and glared up at him weakly. He wasn't overly fond of the nickname. Well, it was just the way he'd tilt his head and grin and... he just reminded Eric of a little puppy too much to pass up. In the five years he'd known Ronald, Eric had come to see him as something of a little brother. People- Alan and Grell in particular- often commented on how similar they were and Ronald had reminded Eric so much of his younger self, before Alan came into his life. Ronald was almost like a sidekick sometimes. Eric had taken him under his wing and made sure Grell wasn't going to ruin his career before it had even started. Ronald was someone fun and normal who liked to go out drinking and partying. Alan was all very good but he wasn't that interested in going out with him.

And somehow Eric had found himself becoming protective- and maybe a little possessive- of the little blonde. He didn't like it when Ronald went out without inviting him and he tried to keep him from getting hurt, keeping him away from people who were bad for him. Alan and Grell had both said that Ronald held Eric's opinion above all others before, although he didn't know if he believed that or not. In return Ronald did something Eric never could; when the world was looking worse than ever, when Alan's illness was getting to him, Eric spoke to Ronald, who just laughed, reassured him and gave him one of those dazzling grins. Because that was what Ronald did, he could just push everything bad away and bury any pain and just smile and act like it was no big deal, no matter what. And all to make the people around him feel better.

"Don't be mean, love," Alan said.

"That's like your catchphrase, Alan," Grell laughed.

If Ronald was his little brother, Grell, obviously, was the annoying, hyper youngest sibling who just wouldn't sit down and shut up. Or possibly the weird uncle who thought he was an aunt. Yes, that seemed more fitting. He was currently in a revealing red and white outfit; a ridiculously red skirt, a loose red tank top that showed his stomach with a matching red cape and boots, all hemmed with white fluff. Eric would admit, Grell had pretty good legs but that was no excuse.

Despite his... _eccentricities_ Grell was still an important part of Eric's life. Grell had- unfortunately- played an important role in the early stages of his relationship with Alan. He was a little ashamed of how he'd been before Alan had given him a purpose in life. He was bored and rowdy and- as Alan often reminded him- a complete jerk. It was only almost breaking Alan's heart that had jolted him back to the real world and made him realised what he was doing. Grell had been the one who'd let slip that Eric's initial romantic advances had been the result of a drunken bet. It wasn't strictly true, Eric had wanted Alan long before then, but just hadn't said anything. He was rather grateful for it now, without that he'd probably still have been the idiot he was back then. And- to add to Grell's very small list of things Eric appreciated- he'd been the one who'd brought Ronald to their division's attention. He might have seemed rather self absorbed and random, but Eric knew he did actually think about his friends and didn't _mean _to insult them too much. He couldn't imagine life without him... unfortunately...

"Ronnie," Grell laughed. "Toss me the badly wrapped present from you."

"It's not _that_ badly wrapped," Ronald sighed, tossing it to him. Grell laughed and caught it easily. "You have no idea how long that took."

"I do," William muttered.

"It's good for him," Alan laughed softly. "Remember last year?"

"Shut up," Ronald grumbled, folding his arms. "That took _ages_. I'm so underappreciated, you know."

"That's not true," Eric said, leaning back on his chair and kicking his feet up onto the closest desk- Grell's- and making Alan slip down further. The brunette glared up at him then shifted to lie against his chest. "You're the best coffee making reaper in the country."

"I do way more than-"

"How come I don't have a present from you and Eric, shortie?" Grell cried. They all turned. Grell was rooting through the presents and making piles. Grell gasped and turned. "Did you two _forget_ me?"

"I wish we could," Eric muttered.

"No, we didn't forget," Alan said with a small smirk. Alan was _very_ capable of looking scary devilish when he wanted to. He jumped off Eric's lap and Grell stared up at them expectantly. "Don't say I don't listen to your complaints, Grell. Although if you keep calling me short I might change mind."

"Ooooh!" Grell whined, wiggling his hips. Eric sighed and sat up. "What did you get me? Tell me!"

"Well," Alan said. "When Ronald was in the hospital after that demon attack, what did you want more than anything? And what was one of my good points you so kindly pointed out when we went to see Michelle."

"I wanted..." He frowned then his eyes widened and he made a noise so shrill Eric was sure his eardrums were about to burst. "Really?"

"Really what?" William growled.

Eric smirked and beckoned Ronald over. Ronald frowned for a moment before slowly crawling over and letting Eric pull him up onto his lap. Of course Ronald didn't resist for a second. And of course, William watched jealously. For all his trust and respect for William, the thing that caused the most issues between them was Ronald. The little blonde trusted Eric more than him and that infuriated William. He wasn't surprised that when he gently tipped up Ronald's chin and claimed his lips, William let out a low, threatening growl. Ronald didn't seem at all bothered. He never was. After all, it wasn't as if it was just some stranger, he was the person Ronald trusted more than anyone. Grell was squealing and cooing over them until Eric released Ronald and let him returned to William, who pulled him down into his arms, holding him possessively while glaring over at Eric.

"No," Grell whined. "That's not fair. Alan, make him do it again. Alan! You know it's _soooo_ hot!"

"You've had your present," Eric muttered, bringing Alan back over.

"Aww, Will, tell Alan to play fair."

William didn't say a word but Ronald nuzzled against his neck and he tightened his hold on the little blonde. Eric had known William most of his life. When he'd first been assigned to the division straight out of the academy, William and Grell had been partners, and he'd been put with a stuck up idiot who took him at face value as a big dumb brute. And to be fair, his boredom had kept him from showing his full potential. William used to go drinking with him and Grell and their friends sometimes. But William had seen through it all and trusted him to get his work done.

"Here," Alan said, handing Eric a present. "I got you this."

"What is it?" Eric said, tilting the funny shaped box.

Alan giggled and shook his head. "You have to open it, love. I can't just tell you what it is, silly." He went to open it but Alan caught his hands. "Don't let Grell see though."

"Oh..."

He grinned and pulled Alan into a deep, gentle kiss. While appearing small, quiet, shy and sensible his darling Alan was strong willed and definitely the one in charge of their relationship. Of course, Alan would never show that side of him in public, but there was far more to him than the professional exterior he always wore. His beautiful, pure little Alan. So strong in the disgusting business of death. Surrounded by death and still so beautiful. Alan had forgiven him for so many stupid mistakes.

Alan laughed and set down the present, turning to the others in the pile. Eric smiled slowly, watching him. In the past he'd managed to sweet talk his way out of everything. Eric loved him more than anything. Eric would risk everything to protect him. He sighed and hugged him close. He would never forgive him for collecting the souls. And even when he was healed, Alan would have all these perfect memories to look back on- because there was no way Eric would be allowed to live after killing one thousand people. He would make what little time he and Alan had left together perfect him. If he collected a thousand soul, Alan would live and he would die and if he failed...

"Eric," Alan gasped. Eric glanced up. "You're hugging a little tight, love."

"Sorry," Eric laughed, letting him go.

Eric smiled and kissed his forehead. Suddenly Ronald growled. "Put it down, boss."

He glanced over and Alan laughed. William had taken one of Ronald's chocolates and Ronald hand a tight hold on his wrist. Ronald was proving how young he was again, getting possessive over his chocolates. William and Ronald didn't argue over much- at least not that Eric had seen- but Ronald liked his sweets. The only sweets William was interested in were dark chocolate.

"You're not giving me orders, are you Knox?" William growled, catching his chin with his free hand and tilting his head up. "We've talked about this."

Ronald smirked and William tugged his wrist free, moving to pop the chocolate into Ronald's mouth. The blonde smiled and parted his lips for the sweet, but just as William's fingers brushed his lips William moved back and slipped it into his own mouth.

"Boss!"

"Awww, you two are so cute," Grell laughed. "Even if you're stealing my man, Ronnie."

"Aren't they just?" Alan murmured. "Remember when we were so young and cute?"

"You've always been cute, sweetheart," Eric laughed. "And you always will be."

"Aww!" Grell squealed. "You got me those shoes I wanted, Ronnie!"


End file.
